


Parents, Amirite?

by Randomprojects



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/pseuds/Randomprojects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which (dorky) parents (with a love of safe sex rhymes) make an (online) appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents, Amirite?

**To:**  Dad <[setasatoshi@motorcorp.co.jp](mailto:setasatoshi@motorcorp.co.jp)>, Mom <[reikojima@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:reikojima@yahoo.co.jp)>

**From:**  Souji <[modelking@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:modelking@yahoo.co.jp)>

**Subject:**  Confession Time

Dear Dad and Mom,

How is work? I hope everything’s going smoothly. (What happened to Ishida-san afterwards, anyway?) Things are going great at my end. Went to Okina with Yosuke yesterday, caught a movie, ran into Daisuke and Kou, and brought some nice things. Will have a new Gunpla to show you soon; this one is one of those hand-painted ones – luckily I brought my paint with me to Inaba.

You’re probably wondering about that subject line. I have something I wanted to tell you… a confession of sorts, you could say. (Before you jump to conclusions, no I did not eat anything unusual in the fridge again – though the potted plant was very tempting.) It’s, well…

I’m going out with someone! (Ta-da!) You probably already know who it is. (But just in case you needed a hint, it’s Yosuke!) I’m pretty sure you’re OK with this, and… I just thought you should know. He’s a good person; better than he thinks he is. I enjoy his company, and I feel comfortable around him. I feel like I don’t need to be anyone but myself, with him.

I like him. A lot. So there’s that. Until next time!

Good luck at work.

Souji

—-

**To:**  Souji <[modelking@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:modelking@yahoo.co.jp)>

**Cc:**  Reiko <[reikojima@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:reikojima@yahoo.co.jp)>

**From:**   Seta Satoshi <[setasatoshi@motorcorp.co.jp](mailto:setasatoshi@motorcorp.co.jp)>

**Subject:**  RE: Confession Time

Dear Souji,

Your mother and I have long since accepted that you are practically an adult now, and if you can take care of yourself in Inaba, you can handle romantic relationships. As long as you’re happy, and this Yosuke treats you well, your mother and I will support your relationship.

Now, I know you like Yosuke a lot, and he seems decent enough from what you’ve told us, but make sure you establish some boundaries. It’s vital that both of you respect the other’s wishes. And don’t forget,  **cover your stump before you hump**.This applies to the  **both** of you. I know unplanned pregnancy is out of the question in this relationship, but health is no laughing matter, and you never know what will happen.

Come to think of it, I think it would be best if you can arrange an IM meeting between Yosuke and us. Your mother and I would like to know more about your significant other.

—-

**Partner  
** So I finally mentioned we’re going steady to my parents; long story short, they want to meet you.

**Yosuke**  
!!!  
how? when?

**Partner  
** Any time?

**Yosuke  
** they’re back already?! I thought they’re gone for the year!

**Partner  
** Oh no, not face-to-face, they’re still in England. Besides, my mom’s pretty shy when she has to meet new people directly. I think they got a Line account recently, so probably through that?

Do you want to, though?

**Yosuke**  
didn’t that just come out like three months ago?   
lemme think about it

**Partner  
** Alright.

—-

**To:**  Souji <[modelking@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:modelking@yahoo.co.jp)>

**From:**  Reiko <[reikojima@yahoo.co.jp](mailto:reikojima@yahoo.co.jp)>

**Subject:**  RE: IM meet

Sou-chan, 

Please tell Yosuke-kun he’s a sweet boy, though seeing him so nervous was a little nerve-wracking! He’s always welcome to visit once we’re back home.

With all my love,  
Mom

PS. Do your own laundry if he does come over. But yes, he is welcome. — Dad.

—-

**Yosuke**  
dude

**Partner**  
Hmm?

**Yosuke**  
how many safe sex rhymes does your dad have?!

**Partner**  
Ah. He sort of… collects them. Sorry about that.

**Yosuke**  
your dad’s weird. no offence.

**Partner**  
None taken.

**Yosuke**  
what did you say when you told them anyway??? like we haven’t even gone past sexond base so where the hell did he get the idea that we’re screwing like bunnies???  
second*

**Partner**  
Something on your mind, partner?

**Yosuke**  
oh my god, it’s just a typo!  
I know you’re laughing, stop it

so do you think that went over ok???

**Partner**  
My mother thought you were very sweet, and they said you’re always welcome to visit once the year’s over. Even so, you probably won’t see that much of my mother.

**Yosuke**  
aww man don’t remind me!  
r you sure you can’t stay here?

sorry

**Partner**  
Trust me, I’m really tempted to extend my stay in Inaba. And hey, even if that doesn’t work out we still have five months.

**Yosuke**  
yeah I guess  
n you said I can visit rite?

**Partner**  
Yeah. We’re on our own for laundry though.

**Yosuke**  
ok? I know my way around a machine, I’ve sold enough of the damn things

**Partner**  
That’ll be great! I usually let Nanako handle the laundry…

**Yosuke**  
wait don’t tell me you’ve never used a washing machine b4

**Partner**  
I know how to hand wash things. That’s enough, right?

**Yosuke**  
partner no

**Partner**  
Speaking of washing things, I still need to wash the plates in the sink. Be right back!

—-

_"Oh my god, partner, you won’t believe this!"_

"Hey Yosuke, what’s up?"

_"My dad thinks I've been getting it on with Teddie, that’s what’s up!"_

"…"

_"Yeah."_

"That’s…"

_"Crazy!_ _Teddie of all people!? The stupid bear’s all smug about it too—”_

"I was going to say ‘hilarious,’ but I guess that works too."

_"Ha freaking ha. You’re not off the hook, Seta. Saturday, 7 pm, my place. You’re meeting_ my _parents this time.”_

"Oh, OK. Should I bring cake?"

_"What?"_

"Or maybe they’d prefer a fruit basket?"

_"… That’s it?"_

"Well, I want to make a good impression. I don’t know if your father would recognize me from the concert or the Featherman event, after all."

_"… Cake. My mom’s nuts for black forest."_

"Gotcha… Hey, when does your shift end tomorrow?"

_"Ten, why?"_

"I’ll pick up some ingredients, and we can leave together if I time it right."

_"Wait, what about Nanako-chan?"_

"It’s alright, Uncle got a day off. Workload’s been pretty light since we got Naoto out."

_"Hm. Alright, sounds like a plan."_

"Yup. See you tomorrow!"

_"Right back at’cha, partner."_


End file.
